User blog:THEJJRAT/the adventures of bobbo postman
to be written, events of past book* the beginning Spibby Doopshol is an interesting creature. He was born from the gates of Hell itself, a tormented creature created by a succubus who ate too many hotdogs, if you know whaddah mean. He was cast down to Earth by the orders of Death, who was tormented by his face being similar to famous Marvel Comics character, Gorbo Ghostman. There, he would be raised by a retarded monkey in a crashed vertibird in the Mojave desert, until he was found by Indiana Jones. Jones took him to Sunset Valley, where he was raised by an ant hill. He grew up in an empty lot until he was 35, when he decided to live a life like that of humans. This is his adventure. Today, he decided to wake up and smell the roses. He then realized he didn't have roses, so he headed to a local McDonald's, where he met famous Vietnam War veteran PAPA ACACHALLA! They spoke for a while, but Papa insisted that he was Mothman. As he wasn't, Spibby cried and headed for a thing. He lit it on fire, and decided to roast some apricorns. Mario and Papa join him in reading books, while an escaped SCP-191 ponders about what the actual what is Spibby. Spibby soon leaves and goes dumpster diving, where he discovers a clock, a spider, and a bookshelf. Before he heads home, he decides to steal something at the movie theater and discovers a lettuce seed. After discovering that he cannot steal something for unknown reasons, he goes dumpster diving and finds a zephyr metalmark butterfly. He decides to claim these bugs as his pets, and returns home and sets up his new toys he found. After his daily sleep, he heads over to the Pooper ho usehold. Everyone in hell knew of the Pooper family, even his mother did (she sucked on Father's hotdog more than once, if you know what I mean), and he admired the family. He decided to rummage in their garbage (finding a few teddy bears, a candle, and garbage) and waltz inside. He is amazed at the house, and manages to get the autograph of Father Pooper in the flesh. He managed to eat some canned soup, but was kicked out when he tried to take a bath. Frustrated and enraged, he heads to the park to cook up some hotdogs. He basically cooks some dogs until he passes out in the middle of the park. The day after, on his morning stroll, he discovers a dickton of ores and metals. thing One day, an orc named Selfish Shellfish was roaming the streets, in search of fish imported from the waters of Morrowind. Selfish discovere d a mysterious salesman on the cold streets of Skyrim, who was wearing a trench coat and briefcase. "Would you like to try our newest fried chicken fish? They're living fish, but in the shape and appearance of fried chicken strips from Hardy's." "Sure." Selfish said. Suddenly, famous marvel character Gorbo Ghostman appeared in search of egg salad. Selfish grabbed a bag of fried chicken fish and made sure to take good care of it, giving two septims to the salesman. He then walked over to Gorbo Ghostman, and striked up a conversation. Ghostman offered him a smelly, week old hotdog. Selfish agreed to the offering and slobbered it up. Selfish chowing down on that dog aroused Gorbo, with the wet, squishy mouth sounds and moaning (from the goodness of the hotdog) he made. Gorbo made his mouth, and invited Selfish to dinner at his place. He was making hotdogs, lasagna, and Zaxby's toast with sauce and a side of onion rings. Selfish agreed, as he was also aroused at Gorbo's thick belly. Gorbo grabbed Selfish and teleported to Earth-420, home of the Ghostman. He flew to his house in Little Butts, New Mexico, and arrived next to his house. Selfish already wanted to go down on his ectoplasm tube, if you know whaddah mean. Suddenly, Bluest-Body appeared. He was a homosexual who was a lore ♥♥♥♥♥ and liked naked frogs. Ghostman disagreed and slaughtered him. They then went inside the house. Selfish looked in awe, he hadn't seen such advanced technology. He had a device that could toast bread! What an invention. Gorbo revved up the friers and the grill, and started making the lasagna. thing 2 Father Pooper had a troubling day at work today. In fact, he got so mad he considered murdering one of his co-workers in cold blood. Because he made his leftover taco explode. The damn fiend, who explodes the taco?! Straight after he left work, he ran over to his house and was invited in. He sneakily sneaked up to the guy that name I can't remember, and shot him point blank in the nose. TBA Gallery Category:Blog posts